my little pony: the equestria hero
by Eagle.D.claw
Summary: equestria esta en gran peligro y para resolverlo la princesa celestia necesita la ayuda de su fiel estudiante y sus amigas, pero esta vez también necesitara la ayuda de alguien de su pasado quien no creía que volvería a ver. por favor comenten aunque sea para decirme si no les gusto.
1. prologo

declaimer: my little pony: frienship is magic es propiedad de hasbro y esta historia es solo por diversión sin beneficios de lucro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prologo

Era un día normal en ponyville…

"¡AHHHHH!"

…Agh, olvídenlo.

Como verán este es el pueblo de ponyville un generalmente tranquilo y pacifico pueblo fundado por granjeros hace unos 300 años, pero no todo es paz en este pueblo ya que fue fundado cerca de las afueras del legendario bosque del everfree, quien por su naturaleza impredecible y medios ambientes hostiles, generaron algunas de las mas peligrosas criaturas de toda la tierra mágica de equestria, pero por lo general ellos evitan el pueblo lo cual hace que sean raros los ataques, por lo cual en las ocasiones que ocurre causa gran pánico, como en este momento, ahora volvemos con la historia.

"¡por celestia, que manzanas es lo que está ocurriendo aquí!"- grito una rubia poni granjera con sombrero stetson y asentó sureño y marca de manzanas de cutie mark, que miraba como el pueblo gritaba de terror y al ver que nadie se detenía, agarro la cola de una poni rosa con la melena y cola de rosa oscuro y felpudas con globos en su flanco como cutie mark- "¿pinkie podrías decirme que es lo que pasa? Este pueblo esta más agitado que el suelo en una estampida de vacas"- le pregunto a su rosada amiga y luego hoyo un carraspeo enojado y volteo a mirar a una vaca que parecía ofendida por su referencia-"sin ofender"- se disculpo y la vaca solo se fue indignada.

"No te preocupes, solo está un poco molesta porque tiene que estar a dieta este mes"- le dijo pinkie felizmente tranquilizando a su amiga y luego puso su cara de miedo otra vez- "¡todos los ponis están corriendo porque hay una… **araña**!" dijo haciendo una pausa dramática antes de la palabra araña mientras puso una linterna bajo su cara y una sombrilla muy grande para dar el efecto oscuro.

Luego de que la poni de pelaje naranja le quitara la linterna y la sombrilla" ¿y es por eso que todo este escándalo?"- dijo con incredulidad para luego reírse un poco- "no sabía que tantos en la ciudad fueran tan sensibles"- se burlo viendo al montón de ponis corriendo de terror y otros escondiendo en sus casas, barriles y cajas- "¿Dónde está esa pequeña monstruosidad? Creo que le gustaría conocer a mi bota" bromeo mientras pinkie le apunto hacia atrás suyo temblando de miedo y cuando volteo no creyó lo que vio.

"RAWRRRRRR"- rugió la bestia que cada una de sus patas era tres veces el tamaño de esos pequeños ponis y su cuerpo era tan grande que casi parecía sorprendente que sus piernas lograran soportarlo y con ese poderoso rugido, hizo que la poni de nombre applejack bajara las orejas y temblara de miedo, perdiendo todo su valor de hace un momento para luego galopar con rapidez junto a su amiga rosada.

"¿no habías dicho que le gustaría conocer tu bota?"- pregunto mientras huían del enorme arácnido.

"lo sé, pero no creo tener una bota tan grande que quiera conocerla"- dijo mientras corría desesperada junto a su energética amiga.

Pero antes de que la araña pudiera alcanzarlos, varias cuerdas salieron agarrando sus cuatro de sus patas, para luego empezar a girar alrededor de la araña y finalmente haciendo que caiga, luego los cuatro ponis finalmente le amarraron las patas inmovilizando completamente a la bestia.

"¡esa sí que fue la captura más grande del día no lo creen!"- dijo un poni con sombrero stetson negro, con la melena de color castaño oscuro, con pelaje café y vestida un chaleco de cuero artificial rojo y unas botas en las patas traseras y al final una manzana con colores de arcoíris de cutie mark, quien estaba recibiendo los aplausos del feliz pueblo por amarrar la araña junto a sus 4 compañeros.

"eyup"- asintió un enorme semental rubio y pelaje rojo que tenía un arnés puesto y una manzana verde partida en su flanco, mientras que miraba a la araña con curiosidad y alejándose cuando lo intento morder.

"¿pero que manzanas es esta cosa?"- pregunto una poni de pelo verde amarrado en dos coletas, abrigo amarillo suave, y una cutie mark con buñuelos de manzanas fritos, que estaba junto a un pequeño unicornio de pelaje dorado y melena plateada que saltaba de alegría.

"¿y acaso importa prima Apple fritter? ¡Lo único que importa es que vencimos a eso! ¡lo vencimos!" dijo el pequeño unicornio que a diferencia de los adultos, no tenía ninguna marca en su flanco.

"pero hermanito, lo importante de todo es ¿Cómo llego aquí?"- le dijo el semental de pelaje café con mirada preocupada hasta que vio a la poni con sombrero- "¡hola, AJ! Sabía que en tu ciudad había un problema de plagas, pero esto es ridículo"- dijo apuntando con el casco a la araña, quien solo puso sus muchos ojos en señal de que no era divertido- "¡qué bueno que pasamos por aquí junto a Apple fritter porque sino ahora serias sopa para esta araña! ¡Incluso encontramos a big mac por el camino!"

"es bueno verte a ti también primo zap"- le dijo ya calmada después de lo que paso.

"¡hola, debes ser nuevo en ponyville porque nunca antes te ha visto, y yo conozco a todos pero a todos en…!" y termino siendo callada por la pesuña del primo de applejack.

"me imagino que tú debes ser pinkie pie, mi nombre es zap apple y este pequeño aquí presente es mi hermanito golden apple"- le dijo presentándose a sí mismo y a su hermano que estaba indignado.

"¡no me digas pequeño! Yo ya soy un poni grande"- dijo enojado, lo cual hiso que su prima de pelo verde riera y le acariciara el pelo mientras el refunfuñaba.

"di eso cuando tengas tu cutie mark"- le dijo y el solo respondió poniendo cara de enojado infantil mente inflando las mejillas- "y me imagino que ya conoces a mi prima Apple fritter ahora alguien nos podrías explicar que hacia una acromantula aquí en poniville, yo ni sabia que todavía existieran"- les dijo dejando confundida a su prima rubia y su amiga rosada.

"¿una acroque?"- pregunto la amante de las fiestas muy confundida.

"puede que no lo parezca, pero mi hermano es un genio y se sabe una montón de datos raros sobre todo"- dijo saltando frente a la confundida poni.

"no sé si decir genio o saber sobre todo, pero leí que supuestamente ellas solo residen en el tártarus y el enorme perro de que vigila la puerta evita que salgan"- dijo mientras miraba a la araña que trataba constantemente de morderlo- "aunque me parece más raro que rugiera ¿si quiera es posible que las arañas rujan?" y la araña pareciera que solo bajo los hombros, para luego seguir su ataque inútil-"mejor vete con big mac a la granja que este es muy agresivo, gold"- a lo cual su hermanito gimió decepcionado mientras lo obedecía llendo con sus primos a la granja.

"ojala twilight estuviera aquí, ella siempre sabe qué hacer en estas situaciones"- dijo la poni de melena esponjada mientras saltaba feliz alrededor de los 2 apples.

"¡o my gosh! ¡Es eso una acromantula!"- dijo un unicornio de pelaje color lavanda, con cabello lacio de color purpura con un mechón morado y una estrella morada de seis puntas en su flanco como cutie mark- "¿pero cómo es posible? se supones que todas fueron encerradas en el tártaros hace miles de años"- dijo examinando más de cerca a la enorme araña que solo intento morderla-"esto es interesante y preocupante"- dijo con interés mientras media cada parte de la araña con una cinta y anotaba.

"hablando del rey de roma o la reina para el caso"- dijo la poni con la melena rubia que veía con cierta diversión el como ella investigaba a la enorme araña sin importarle que esta intente morderla- "¿y sabes de donde salio esta cosa twilight?"- le pregunto, pero ella solo la miro con preocupación.

"no y lo peor es que esta araña es mucho mas grande de lo que se supone que son los de su especie" dijo guardando los materiales de investigacion en su alforja y miraba con desconcierto al enorme arácnido- "con esto y las estrellas que desaparecieron, cada vez aparecen mas problemas"- susurro mientras revisaba en un libro y comparabas con las notas que tomo.

"¿Cómo es eso que están desapareciendo estrellas señorita?"- pregunto el primo de applejack a lo cual la unicornio lavanda voltio, dándose cuenta de la existencia del poni del stetson negro por primera vez.

"oh, hola mi nombre es twilight sparkle y de lo que hablo es que por algún motivo algunas estrellas desaparecieron la noche pasada y ningun poni sabe la razon, tampoco lo dicen en libros y ¡me esta volviendo loca!"- le termino diciendo al poni el cual todavía no le conocía ni el nombre, sonrojándose un poco por el arrebato repentino."¿y usted es?".

"bueno mi nombre es zap apple y soy primo de applejack y venia de esta semana"- le dijo con una sonrisa.

"aunque yo tengo una duda, no recuerdo haberte visto en ninguna de las reuniones de la familia apple"- dijo la poni rosa teniendo su casco en su barbilla.

"es porque el y su hermano viven tan lejos que les toma alrededor de una semana el poder venir aquí y el no puede darse el lujo de abandonar su terreno durante 2 semanas"- explico applejack mientras se acomodaba su sombrero-"pero dijo que ahora podía pasar a visitar a sus primos favoritos de ponyville ¡a que no primo!"- le dijo dándole codazos a lo que es solo se sonrojaba un poco.

"no es como si tuviera otros primos en ponyville" susurro avergonzado lo cual extraño un poco a twilight pero lo ignoro.

"¡puede ser una reunión feliz y todo pero ahora no hay tiempo! ¡Tengo que averiguar como es que apareció un monstruo del tartarus y porque desaparecen las estrellas!"

"bueno, no se sobre la acromantula, pero si quieres saber sobre el porque desaparecen las estrellas ¿Por qué no primero averiguas como aparecieron? Tal vez con eso sepas el como pueden desaparecer para empezar"- le pregunto a lo que la estudiante de la princesa celestia iba a tratar de responder, pero se quedo callada y luego se golpeo la cara con su casco frustrada.

"¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? Si alguien sabe que es lo que pasa con las estrella es la princesa luna" dijo muy feliz mientras el otro solo resoplo con burla.

"si porque es tan fácil conseguirse una entrevista con la princesa luna una de las co-gobernante de equestria, alguien de un pueblecito rural como poniville"- dijo con ironía en su voz y luego su prima applejack le susurro algo al oído-"oh, ya veo, sabes prima creo que esos detalles son importantes prima"- dijo luego de entender que estaba hablando con la estudiante de la princesa celestia mientras pinkie y applejack reían de la situación.

"¡TWILIGHT!"- grito un pequeño dragon de color morado con espinas verdes que salían de la cabeza a la punta de la cola y una barriga gordita mostrando su joven edad.

"wow nelly, ¿eso es un bebe dragón?" dijo impresionado el semental de pelo castaño quien nunca vio un dragón y menos uno bebe.

"si, su nombre es spike y es el asistente numero uno de twilight"- dijo la pinkamena mientras rebotaba a su alrededor.

"que pasa spike, que estas tan apurado" le dijo y este recupero el aliento y le entrego una carta que leyó rapidamente-"_mi fiel estudiante twilight sparkle nececito que tu y los elementos se presenten lo mas pronto posible a canterlot para revisar un problema muy serio con respecto a las estrellas que desaparecen y los monstruos que están apareciendo por toda equestria, tu maestra la princesa celestia_ bueno eso si que es conveniente, ¡bien! Pinkie busca a rainbow dash mientra tu applejack busca fluthershy y spike y yo a rarity"- les dijo y todas hicieron un saludo tipo militar mientras que spike le salieron corazones en los ojos y flotaba de felicidad, luego fueron a buscar a sus amigas mientras el poni baquero se sintió abandonado con esa enorme araña.

"si esto es como lo que paso con nightmare moon o ese dragon mejor voy a seguirlas, no dejare que mi prima enfrente a esto sola"- dijo mientras que la araña lo miraba raro como diciendo _me estas hablando a mi_ y luego lo miro con burla-"¡cállate!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y llego el tren a la ciudad capital de equestria, la gran ciudad real de canterlot mientras que un grupo de 7 ponis salían de las puertas del tren que estaban siendo resguardas por un par de guardias pegasos de armadura dorada, de pelaje blanco con penachos de color azul.

"no entiendo porque es que el tiene que seguirnos"- dijo una yegua pegaso de pelaje azul con una cola y melena de color arcoiris y desordenada y una cutie mark que parecía un rayo saliendo de una nube, pero de color arcoiris como su cabello y que miraba con desconfianza al familiar de su amiga quien insistió en venir con ellas.

"porque no puedo permitir que mi prima y hermana menor de mi mejor amigo se arriesgue sola a otra de esas extrañas y peligrosas misiones" le dijo sin inmutarse por la sospecha que tengan sobre el o que su prima lo viera entre ofendida y feliz.

"pero no creo que la la princesa nos envié a una misión pe-peligrosa ¿o no twilight?" pregunto susurrante una preocupada una pegaso color mantequilla con una melena larga y de color rosado y una cola también muy larga y una cutie mark con forma de tres mariposas, mientras parecía querer esconderse detrás de su cabello del semental que las acompañaba, ya que no era alguien con quien estuviera familiarizada.

"no se lo que opinen pero a mi me parece muy amable de su parte que ¡por fin un caballero nos acompañe a este tipo de cosas! aunque sea uno del campo," dijo eso ultimo mas en susurro para si misma, una unicornio blanca con una melena purpura risada y una cutie mark con forma de tres joyas del color de su cabello.

"ahora eso no importa, después de todo a la princesa celestia no le importa que el también venga, pero aun así tenemos que ir al palacio ya"- termino diciendo la unicornio lavanda ya harta de la comversacion.

Luego de salir de la estación del tren, ignorando completamente las blancas calles llenas de ponis de alta sociedad con trajes de gran lujo, yendo directamente hacia el edificio mas grande de toda la ciudad, el gran palacio en el que viven las princesas del sol y la luna quienes son las grandes regentes de equestria, luego de pasar la entrada del palacio, custodiada por dos guardias pegasos de pelaje blanco y gris, fueron directamente hacia el trono donde esta una yegua que a diferencia de muchos ella tenia alas y un cuerno a la vez, haciéndola una alicorn, mucho mas grande que todos en la habitación incluidos los forzudos guardias unicornio que estaban a cada lado suyo, con un pelaje de color blanco puro, unos adornor de oro en los cascos, una corona que la representa como de la realeza junto a una melena del múltiples colores que aparentan ser como la mismísima aurora boreal y una mirada amable y maternal, pero en este momento también mostró preocupación y esta majestuosa yegua no era nada mas ni nada menos que la princesa quien traía el sol cada día, celestia.

"me alegro que pudieras venir mi fiel estudiante twilight sparkle"- dijo la maestra de la unicornio lavanda que ante su suave voz se arrodillo junto a sus amigos, luego la princesa hizo un gesto y los guardias salieron de su puesto dejándolos solos a los 8.

"princesa celestia, puedo preguntar ¿sabe que es lo que esta pasando?"- pregunto preocupada por la situación vivida anteriormente- "¿Cómo es que un monstruo del tartarus estaba en ponyville? ¿y que es lo que pasa con las estrellas?¿usted sabe?"

"se lo que esta pasando y por desgracia esos eventos no están separados"- le respondió mostrando su gran preocupación en su voz.

"¿que es lo que quieres decir princesa? Como es eso siquiera posible"- le pregunto zap bastante extrañado de lo dicho por la que es básicamente la diosa del sol.

"zap apple supongo" dijo la princesa ante el poni que había acompañado a los portadores de los elementos- "si quieren entender, primero deben saber el como nacieron las estrellas"- dijo a lo que la unicornio con una estrella de seis puntas como cutiemark miro alrededor un poco extrañada.

" ¿y la princesa luna? creí que ella nos explicaría "- pregunto esperando que ella apareciera, pero nada pasa.

"ella esta haciendo algo muy importante en este momento y no se debe interrumpir, pero de todos modos ella no es quien creo las estrella"- y esa declaración dejo sorprendidos a todos, ya que las estrella solo son visibles por la noche se esperaban que era ella quien las controle- "o mas precisamente ella no es quien las hizo visibles".

"¿que se supone que significa eso?" pregunto la poni granjera del stetson ya muy confundida de toda la situación.

"las estrella existan mucho antes de nuestro nacimiento, incluso antes que este planeta, pero no eran visibles por la noches hasta un evento de hace miles de años" les contó mientras salia del trono.

"¿entonces quien fue quien el que hizo visibles las estrellas?" pregunto la poni rosa igual de confundida que sus amigas y y amigo.

"siganme"- y el grupo siguió a la majestuosa yegua a través del castillo mirando las increíbles estructuras que mostraban tanto fortaleza como elegancia hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser una esquina que no mostraba nada especial-"aquí es"- dijo para luego que su cuerno comenzara a brillar en dorado como la luz del amanecer, y lanzando un rayo haciendo que una parte de la pared produzca ondas como de agua que le arrojas una piedra y finalmente desaparece como si no existiera.

"magia de ilusión real, extremadamente complicado, pero puede hacer que las ilusiones se hagan en solidas y para desaparecer las es un proceso mucho mas complicado que crearla" dijo el poni de granja admiro y también sorprendiendo a muchos sobre su conocimiento de la magia.

"¿y tu como sabes eso?" pregunto la pegasu azul con una sincera curiosidad.

"uno nunca sabe cuando o que información puede ser útil, por lo cual es mejor saber de todo para todo momento" dijo con una sonrisa a lo que la pegaso azul se rió tosiendo algo como _nerd _disimulando muy poco.

"es un muy buen concejo mi pequeño poni" felicito la princesa haciendo callar a la pegaso quien rió nerviosamente, luego siguieron a celestia por un pasillo oscuro que mientras avanzaban podían ver varias antorchas apagadas hasta que se detuvieron y todas las antorchas se prendieron al mismo tiempo mostrando varios vitrales en donde el centro de todos había un alincorn macho completamente negro con una armadura platinada de cuerpo completo que tenia tres joyas en su cuello de color rojo, zaul y amarillo y una joya en la pechera de color blanco y brillante como una estrella quien incluso en un vitral se veía fuerte, orgulloso y majestuoso, mientras se veía rodeado de lo que parecían sus grandes logros en el resto de los vitrales.

"¿Quién… es el ?" pregunto twilight al ver la imagen del majestuoso semental alicorn que incluso en el vitral se podía notar un gran poder que solo había sentido antes con su propia maestra.

"el.. es mi hermano"- dijo la princesa con cierta tristeza, sorprendiendo a todos los ponis quienes estaban en shock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

y aquí termina el prologo y espero que este mejor ahora, ya que parece que no tubo un buen recibimiento (ya que parece muy desconocida), solo espero que comenten y me digan se les gusto o si les desagrado.


	2. la historia de las estrellas

Disclaimer-my little pony: friendship is magic es propiedad de hasbro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

capitulo uno_ la historia de las estrellas.

"¿usted tiene un hermano?"- pregunto twilight a su maestra, realmente confundida, ya que nunca antes había oído algo como eso de su maestra, lo cual no era diferente del resto que estaban igual de confundidos.

"si,… su nombre es cosmos"- dijo la princesa haciendo brillar la imagen del alicorn negro en armadura-"es mi hermano mayor y también fue quien me enseño a luna y a mi todo sobre la magia"- les contó sorprendiendo a todos los ponis que estaban con ella en el pasadiso secreto, que no solo era su hermano, sino que también su maestro.

"y entonces me imagino que el fue el que hizo aparecer las estrellas, ¿o me equivoco princesa?"- dijo el semental café que acompaño a los portadores de los elementos de la armonía.

"supones bien, mi pequeño poni"- dijo sonriendo mientras hacia brillar otro vitral-"paso hace mucho años, cuando equestria era gobernada por 2 grandes tiranos" les dijo, mostrando un vitral que estaba dividido en 2 partes que mostraban 2 seres completamente distinto-"uno era discord el amo del caos, quien gobernó trayendo la infelicidad y des-armonía a su mitad de equestria"- dijo haciendo notar a lo que parecía una quimera con cara de caballo, cuerpo de dragon, garras de león y águila y otra seria de características de otros varios animales.

" si recuerdo bien, el fue derrotado por usted y la princesa luna usando los elementos de la armonía, como dice el libro de historia ecuestre antigua"- dijo la unicornio lavanda, con su pesuña en el mentón, mientras recordaba el tema de sus estudios.

"exactamente, y todo gracias a que discord quien estaba tan confiado en su poder no se molesto en intentar detenernos, pero no sabia lo poderosos que eran los elementos" dijo con cierta felicidad recordando esos momentos en los que combatió lado a lado con su hermana- "y el otro era law el amo del orden y la pureza"- dijo haciendo notar la imagen de un unicornio alado, enorme con el pelaje y melena blanca, con ojos de un apagado color blanco, haciéndole parecer ciego, pero sin ningún tipo de cutie mark.

"¿era un alicorn?"- pregunto rarity al ver la imagen del unicornio alado blanco que parecía mas la imagen de un viejo amable que de un tirano.

"no, era una criatura con un enorme poder que tomo esa apariencia para su conveniencia"- dijo con una mirada seria y enojo en su voz- "nunca pude ver personalmente su verdadera apariencia, pero mi hermano cosmos dijo que era algo que no quería volver a ver es su vida"

"¿pero por qué de alicorn?" pregunto twilight confundida.

"para mantener el orden jerárquico, ya que creía si lo veían como algo inalcanzable nunca tratarían de enfrentarlo, y así nunca tuviera alguna interrupción en su puro y ordenado reino"

"discúlpeme si interrumpo princesa, pero no suena tan mal si es el amo del orden y la pureza ¿no es casi lo mismo los elementos de la armonía?"- pregunto applejack dudando de que tipo de enemigo puede ser si du poder trata del orden.

"no applejack, la armonía solo se logra cuando el caos y el orden coexisten entre si, complementándose no enfrentándose o dominando uno sobre el otro" – le respondió twilight corrigiendo rápidamente el concepto erróneo de la armonía de su amiga granjera.

"muy cierto twilight sparkle" -le dijo su fiel estudiante sonriendo-"y gracias a que nosotras pudimos derrotar a discord, ya no había nada que pudiera detener a law para dominar toda equestria con su orden absoluto lo cual trajo terribles consecuencias" dijo a lo que fue fue interrumpida una vez mas.

"¿y cuales serian esas?"- pregunto la energética poni, pinkie pie quien saltaba en vez de quedarse quieta.

"les mostrare"- dijo a lo que en un instante su cuerno brillo de dorado, tele transporto una planta que se puso en medio de todo los ponis-"ahora verán"- y luego sus ojos se pusieron blancos, y de su cuerno salio una luz blanca pura, que se sintió como un flash, que toco la planta y al principio no paso nada, excepto que la planta se había limpiado completamente de cualquier polvo o imperfección, pero luego poco a poco la planta se le caían las hojas hasta que solo quedo una planta seca y marchita.

"ahora entiendo, cuando todo es demasiado puro, la vida no es sustentable"- inquirió twilight al ver los resultados de la magia del orden en plenitud.

"ese era el problema, pero a law nunca le importo la vida en si misma, el solo quería que todo fuera perfecto y ordenado haciendo un régimen que por poco le quita toda la vida a equestria"- les dijo mostrando un vitral donde aparecía law rodeado de una tierra muerta y ponis agónicos- "pero mi hermano fue a combatirlo con lo único cuyo poder se podía comparar con los elemento de la armonía"- dijo pasando a otro vitral que tenia dos estrellas de color negro y otra blanca- "las estrellas del equilibrio, la estrella blanca y la estrella negra".

"¿Qué son las estrellas del equilibrio y como es posible que sean tan poderosas como los elementos de la armonía?"- pregunto rainbow dash desconcertada de que exista igual de fuerte que los elementos.

"eso es algo que ni yo misma se, solo se que fueron creados junto a los elementos de la armonía" dijo la princesa del sol, para luego mostrar una imagen donde se podia ver a cosmos peleando contra law- "pero por desgracia, law no se confió como discord y antes de que mi hermano pudiera usar el poder de las estrellas, el rompió la estrella negra con un encantamiento especial que separo a la estrella para que no pudiera repararse jamas"- contó mientras mostraba a las estrella negra rota en tres partes.

"¿y como fue que gano? si no importa que pregunte su majestad" le pregunto nerviosamente fluttershy.

"fueron tres pequeños ponis que eran amigos de mi hermano, y parte de su guardia personal quienes no podían abandonarlo y fueron a ayudarlo sin que el lo supiera"- les dijo mostrando un vitral donde habían tres ponis de las tres razas cada uno con un troso de la estrella negra- "ellos recogieron los pedazos de la estrella negra y un milagro ocurrió "- les dijo pasando al siguiente vitral donde cosmos juntos a sus amigos les lanzaron rayos de magia desde las 4 joyas- "los trozos de la estrella negra tomo otro colores y los guardias de mi hermano pudieron usarla junto a la estrella blanca y encerraron a law en un grupo de estrellas, para poder separar su poder y que nunca pudiera hacer daño otra vez"- dijo mostrando el vitral donde se podia ver el cielo nocturno donde solo se podían ver esas estrellas "tiempo después esas constelaciones fueron llamadas el caballo, el pegaso y el unicornio".

"eso explica esas constelaciones, pero ¿que pasa con el resto de las estrellas?" pregunto finalmente rarity que seguía intrigada con la historia.

"eso fue lo peor que pudo haber pasado"- dijo con tristeza mientras mostró un vitral en que esas constelaciones lanzaron un rayo al suelo- "en un ultimo acto de venganza law construyo con su poder una puerta hacia el tartarus liberando a un ejercito de 10.000 demonios que estuvieron por destruir toda la vida en equestria" – dijo dejando desconcertados a los ponis que se sorprendieron de lo oído- "así que para salvar a todos mi hermano uso todo su poder junto el de las estrellas del equilibrio para encerrar a todos los demonios en diferentes estrellas haciendo que esta fueran visibles para todos los ponis y poder saber si es que siguen encerrados" termino contando sorprendiendo a todos de que las estrellas eran demonios encerrado.

"¡eso significa que la arañas que encontramos en ponyville era uno de esos dies mil demonios!"- exclamo zap conectando los puntos gracias a esa historia

"exactamente y para poder mantener los tres guardias personales de mi hermano usaron sus pedazos de la estrella negra auto transformándose en estatuas que servían como vinculo del cielo con la tierra, para que law y su ejercito de demonios no pudiera escapar jamas del cielo"- dijo mostrando un vitral donde se podía ver a las estatuas de los respectivos heroes.

"ahora que recuerdo las primeras estrellas en desaparecer anoche fueron las de la constelación de el caballo, el pegaso y el unicornio ¡eso significa que law a escapado!" concluyo twilight luego de entender que tan grave era la situacion.

"ese es justo el problema, y ahora mi hermano no esta aquí para detenerlo"- dijo celestia con un gran sentimiento de nostalgia.

"me e estado preguntando esto ¿Cómo es posible que solo sepamos esto ahora? Lo que hizo fue muy importante, debería estar en los libros de historia equestre o por lo menos que este aquí ahora" le pregunto la unicornio lavanda a su profesora quien bajo la mirada con mucha tristeza.

"fue por lo le paso a luna, cuando se convirtió en nightmare moon el la enfrento, pero por desgracia el no pudo hacerle daño, el la amaba demasiado como para poder hacerlo y ahí fue cuando yo tuve que usar los elementos para salvar a mis dos hermanos"- dijo tomando un aire muy triste- "gracias a eso el se auto desterró de equestria por no poder detener a luna en ese momento ni evitar que llegara a eso"- dijo apunto de soltar una lagrima, pero luego tomo un aire mas serio-"antes de irse borro todo rastro de historia sobre el, para que nadie viera su vergüenza y me pidió que no contara su historia ya que equestria no necesitaba un héroe que no pudo salvar ni a su hermana… y yo decidí respetar su deseo"- les dijo ya tranquila pero aun triste-"¿ahora entienden su misión?"

"¡oh si! Entonces nuestra misión es buscar las estrellas del equilibrio ¿o no princesa?"- pregunto muy emocionada la pegaso de melena color arco iris, quien con su actitud cambio completamente el ambiente.

"no creen que seria mejor dejar ese trabajo a los guardias o a las princesas mismas señorita, después de todo son las cosas de su hermano" pregunto irónicamente el primo de applejack, pero se sorprendió al ver la mirada de celestia.

"por desgracia no podrá se de ese modo"- dijo tomando por sorpresa al granjero.

"¿Qué quiere decir su majestad?"

"luna y yo estamos usando nuestra magia para evitar que las criaturas escapen del cielo, cada una turnándonos, pero no durara mucho tiempo"- y con eso entendieron porque la princesa luna no estaba presente- "y la mayor parte de los guaridas están atrapando a los demonios que ya lograron escapar"- y con eso también entendieron el que no hubiera muchos guardias-"esto es algo que no pueden hacer nadie mas que ustedes"

"entiendo eso su majestad, pero lo único que pido es que por lo menos uno o dos guardia que ayuden , que esto es demasiado peligroso para 6 yeguas, por lo cual yo también lo haré" termino pidiendo zap, dándole a entender lo difícil de la situación.

"¡pero zap debes pensar en golden apple! ¿Qué crees que haría el si te pasa algo?"- se quejo applejack de la decisión de su primo.

"¿¡y que crees que applebloom, big macintosh o granny smith si te pasara algo!?"- le grito sorprendiendo a cada pony- "big mac y granny smith ya sintieron que te perdieron una vez, no permitiré que vuelva a pasar " – susurro haciendo que su sombrero le produzca una sombra que le tapaba los ojos.

"entiendo tu petición, pero por desgracia no sobra ningún guardia, lo único que puedo hacer ahora es hacer que los acompañe un cadete y un estudiante de mi academia, eso es todo lo que puedo hacer para ayudarlos, lo siento" se disculpo la princesa entendiendo perfectamente la preocupación del poni de tierra-"ahora les pasare las instrucciones de donde están las estrellas del equilibro"- le dijo pasando les una lista que indicaban tres lugares diferentes del bosque everfree-"y recuerden, equestria esta es sus pesuñas".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya fuera del palacio todos estaban no solo al tanto del peligro en que estaba equestria, si no que también el tiempo que tienen para salvarla es muy limitado, pero todos aun así estaban abatidos por el estado de la princesa que durante toda la explicación se mostró muy triste y casi derrotada.

"creen que la princesa este bien, se veía mas acabada que la abuela al final de los días de ventas pesados" comento applejack con mirada preocupada.

"pero claro que no esta bien, solo imagínate que pasaría si tuvieras que contar a un montón de ponis un momento donde tuviste que echar a applebloom de casa y luego big mac también se fuera" le dijo su primo haciendo que ella se lo imagine y luego baje las orejas con un poco de pena.

"si ya entiendo "- termino diciendo algo decaída por el pensamiento anterior.

"ahora lo que debemos concentrarnos es en donde tenemos que ir"- dijo la unicornio lavanda desenrollando el mapa que mostraba tres puntos diferentes del bosque everfree-"¿templos de las estrellas? ¿Qué se supones qué son?"- pregunto luego de ver el nombre de los lugares a los que tiene que ir.

"son los templos que fueron construidos en honor a los héroes de equestria, aquiles, hercules y perseo quienes se sacrificaron para evitar que los demonios escaparan"- dijo una voz chillona haciendo que los ponis volteen y vieron a una bebe dragón hembra de color verde con alas diminutas-"me sorprende que la celebre gran estudiante de la princesa celestia no sepa ni eso"- dijo muy presumidamente haciendo molestar a algunos ponis del grupo.

"tampoco tu lo sabias hace un minuto, cuando nos dieron la carta"- dijo un semental unicornio de acento tan elegante como el de rarity, que tenia un pergamino con una varita dibujando en el un sol, como cutie mark-"perdonen su actitud, mi nombre es bright dawn y es un placer conocerlas"- saludo el unicornio de color mostaza con el pelo verde ordenado en 2 , cola corta, lentes de cristal azulado y una mirada muy seria- "y ella es jade es mi asistente de estudios" .dijo presentando a la dragoncida que tenia los brazos cruzados y cara enojada.

"veo que no le caigo muy bien"- dijo twilight en susurro al nuevo semental y este solo encogió de hombros.

"tiene que ver con su con una vieja amiga suya, no es algo en lo que me quiera meter" le dijo para que entendiera la situación y la unicornio solo asintió-"por cierto, dijo que el cadete llegara pronto" – le dijo mostrando la carta que recibió de la princesa.

"por cierto mi nombre es…" pero fue rápidamente interrumpida.

"twilight sparkle, por si no lo recuerdas me sentaba detrás de ti en la clase avanzada de conjuros y hemos sido compañeros de clases durante toda la academia"- le informo, haciendo que se sonroje de vergüenza por no recordarlo y viendo que el resto se iba a presentar hablo primero-"rarity, applejack, pinkamena diane pie, flutthershy y raimbow dash"- dijo asombrando a cada mencionada-"no se sorprendan tanto, que ustedes son los portadores de lo elementos de la armonía, son bastantes famosas"- les dijo con mirada aburrida ajustándose los lentes.

"yo creo que es psíquico"- susurro pinkie a applejack quien solo rodó los ojos por las ocurrencias de su amiga.

"entonces me imagino que solo yo debo presentarme, mi nombre es zap apple un gusto"- dijo saludando con fuerza al intelectual haciéndolo temblar y que se le cayeran los lentes- "ups, perdón por eso" se disculpo y solo recibió una mirada molesta como respuesta-"y cuando llega ese guardia"- dijo un poco nerviosos por la incomoda situacion.

"¡aquí estoy señor!"- respondió un semental pegaso de pelaje naranja y pelo azul que estaba en una armadura de hierro que le tapaba su cutie mark- "¡cadete flash sentry señor!"- se presento de manera muy militarizada.

"oh, genial otro de esos" -dijo sarcásticamente la pegado azul, después de recordar otro encuentro con unos guardias reales-" ¿no puedes relajarte? No somos oficiales ni nada de eso" le dijo, pero no se esperaba que el diera un suspiro de felicidad.

"uf gracias, no sabes lo relajante que es saber eso" - dijo ya mas tranquilo el nuevo semental-"es que cuando eres cadete siempre tienes que estar respondiendo de esa forma"- dijo mas relajado, sacándose el casco mostrando su cabello sin el penacho- "ahora seria bueno irnos que tenemos que ir pronto al bosque everfree, la princesa celestia me dijo que era importante terminar lo mas pronto posible" dijo guiando al grupo hacia el tren.

"este sera un viaje interesante"- dijo zap luego de entender la clase de grupo en el que estaba.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El grupo estaba bajando del tren con una mal humorada pegaso.

"y ahora dime, ¿por qué es tan importante pasar por tus cosas primero que nada? ¡tenemos que salvar equestria ahora!" pregunto enojada con el apple.

"créeme que es muy importante que recoja mis cosas, si es que vamos al everfree es mejor estar preparados para todo" dijo yéndose de la estación de tren-" nos vemos en la frontera del bosque en una hora, mejor también lleven equipaje"- les dijo luego de irse a recoger sus cosas.

Y con eso cada uno fue a sus casas a buscar su equipaje para el viaje, a excepción de los dos sementales y la dragona de canterlot que fueron con la estudiante de celestia a su arbol biblioteca.

"con esto, y eso ¡ah! Eso puede ser muy útil" decía mientras metía varias cosas en su alforja sin notar a sus acompañantes.

"crees que se haya dado cuenta de que estamos aquí"- pregunto en susurro el pegaso al unicornio quien simplemente se encogió de hombros desinteresado hasta que un libro le cayo encima.

"creo que no"- dijo un tanto enojado tanto por ser ignorado como por el libro que ahora tiene de sombrero, luego agito la cabeza sacándose el libro y finalmente se ajusto los lentes-"equestria llamando a twilight"- le dijo inútilmente ya que ella seguía sacando sus cosas.

"uno esperaría que para ser la estudiante de celestia seria mas atenta que esto"- susurro la dragona bebe de forma despectiva y luego vio a spike que se sorprendió al verla.

"eres una dragona"- pregunto sorprendido ya que nunca antes había visto otro dragon y ella se sonrojo un poco por como la observaba tan fijamente.

"si, mi nombre es jade y podíais no observarme de esa manera, es incomodo" –le dijo avergonzada y el luego volteo la cara sonrojado y rascándose la nuca nervioso al darse cuenta de lo que estaba asiendo.

"perdón"- dijo ya calmado mientras los sementales tenían una pequeña risa que ninguno de los dragones noto.

"¡bien con esto sera suficiente!"- exclamo luego de poner todo lo necesario en su alforja-"¿ustedes que hacen aquí? ¡vamos rápido!" dijo apresurada y los sementales solo suspiraron-"¡spike te quedas cuidando la biblioteca!" y luego suspiro el dragon ante la risa de la dragona quien silbo con falsa inocencia ante la mirada molesta de este.

"tu también jade"- le informo bright y se fue a seguir a la unicornio lavanda junto con el guardia pegaso en armadura de hierro, antes de oír la queja de su ayudante de estudios.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luego de un rato estaban todos los ponis reunidos frente al aterrador bosque del everfree cada uno con su propio equipaje a excepción del cadete de guardia que solo tenia su armadura de cadete.

"bien, es ahora o nunca"- dijo twilight mirando el mapa, antes de entrar, siendo seguida por todos los ponis-"según lo que dice el mapa el templo de las estrellas esta mucho mas profundo en el bosque que el antiguo palacio de las princesas por lo cual tardaremos un par de horas en encontrarlos"- dijo haciendo que todos entiendan lo largo que seria el viaje.

"me dejarías ver el mapa señorita"- pregunto el semental café y cuando la estudiante personal de celestia se lo entrego el se asusto de lo que vio- "¡esto tiene que ser una broma!"- grito asustando a cada poni.

"¿Cuál es el problema amigo?"- pregunto el pegaso luego de quitarse la sorpresa producida por el grito.

"¡¿Cuál es mi problema?! ¡este templo pasa por el territorio del clan sombra!"- les dijo mostrando su preocupación.

"¿y que son el clan sombra?"- pregunto cierta cian pegaso que se mostró extrañada.

"son solo un mito"- dijo twilight cripticamente sin preocuparse de lo que dijo.

"claro que no son un mito, yo mismo los vi y casi no escapo de ellos"- exclamo el poni de tierra café algo enojado.

"seguramente solo creíste que los viste, porque es imposible que existan" dijo manteniendo la discusión sobre la existencia de la criatura.

"y quien sera el que explique que manzanas son esas cosas"- dijo finalmente harta la poni granjera.

"el clan sombras son un legendario tipo de criatura que puede moverse en las sombras como si fueran puertas a otra dimensión, y como este bosque es casi pura sombras ellos se mueven libremente por aquí"- dijo finalmente el unicornio de lentes que miraba a la estudiante de celestia- "y aunque se cree que no existen, hay un montón de avistamientos con los cuales se puede creer su existencia, pero ninguna prueba contundente ya que se dice que no se dejan tomar fotos"- explico mientras caminaban haciendo que la poni con mechón de pelo de distinto color lo miraba.

"y por eso digo que solo debió ser tu imaginación"- sentencio al final.

"mira señorita, yo e estado en este bosque muchas veces y conozco a cada bestia que habita en todo el bosque y te aseguro que lo que vi es un animal que no estaba registrado en ningún libro excepto en los de criptozoologia hay fue donde pude encontrar a esa cosa que me había encontrado y casi atrapado"- argumento haciendo pensar a la unicornio con la que llevaba la discusión.

"mira, entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero me es imposible creer que una criatura con la capacidad de moverse en las sombras como si fueran una dimensión alterna pueda existir, por lo menos no sin una prueba contundente"- y cuando termino su argumento frente a ellos apareció una criatura felina humanoide negra que salio de las sombras de un árbol como se saliera del agua y les hizo un extraño gruñido que asusto a cada poni.

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Me pregunto ¿como lo estará pasando mi hermano?"- se pregunto el potrillo de pelaje dorado mientras comía la cena con sus primos.

"no te preocupes, el esta con mi hermana y los demás, de seguro que esta bien"- le respondió su prima tranquilizando y el sonrio.

"si tienes razón, ademas el ya a pasado un año en el everfree antes, seguramente sabrá como arreglárselas" – dijo ya mas calmado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"¡toma esto!"- dijo zap lanzando una castaña blanca al suelo que saco de su alforja y esta exploto en un fuerte flash que asusto al felino humanoide y lo hizo escapar-"ahora me crees" dijo presumidamente pero twilight no salia de su estupor.

"¡¿que en el nombre de celestia FUE ESO?!"- termino gritando por el miedo vivido anteriormente.

"si mal no recuerdo esas son castañas flash, cuando revientan producen un fuerte flash, pero oí que eran muy raras ¿Cómo las conseguiste?"- pregunto sorprendió bright dawn al ver tan raro objeto.

"¿esas cosas? Yo mismo las planto, siempre voy a lugares peligrosos como el everfree a buscar algo y entre esas cosas están estas bellezas que son muy útiles para espantar de casi cualquier cosa" dijo y luego se paro a mirar a la pegaso amarilla que se escondió detrás de su prima- "y aparentemente a algunos ponis"

"¡no pregunto por eso, pregunto por ese monstruo que salio de la sombra!"- grito twilight desesperada.

"ese monstruo es del clan sombra"- dijo finalmente flash que puso una pesuña en su hombro calmándola.

"pero eso es…" dijo antes de ser callada por la pesuña del unicornio de los lentes.

"los acabamos de ver"- le dijo cripticamente haciendo que los intentos de argumentos mueran en ese momento-"de alguna manera estoy feliz de ver y a la vez muy preocupado"- dijo de manera que era difícil de saber si realmente estaba emocionado o no.

"oye, temí preguntar eso, pero ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto sobre esas cosas?"- pregunto la pegaso cian, haciendo que todos lo demás se le queden viendo y el simplemente encogió de hombros.

"cada poni necesita un pasatiempo"- dijo sin ningún ratro de vergüenza en decir que le gusta estudiar mitos.

"bien, dejando eso de lado todavía necesitamos adentrarnos dentro del bosque y aparentemente dentro del territorio del… ahg clan sombra"- termino diciendo con un poco de molestia por aceptar esa existencia-"¿tienes mas de esas nueces?"- pregunto al granjero que asintió feliz-"tira una cada vez que aparezcan, pero no las uses todas muy pronto, puede que necesitemos mas mas tarde"- le indico y el casi se rió pero ella no se dio cuenta de ese hecho.

"no te preocupes por eso"- le dijo tranquilizando la risa que casi se le salio.

"cielos, me gustaría que este viaje no pase mas incidentes, pero siendo este el bosque everfree esa seria una petición dificil"- comento rarity mientras se adentraban mas en el bosque.

"¡ya se como podemos hacer el viaje mas divertido!"- dijo fuerte la poni rosa y tarareo un ritmo hasta que comenzó a cantar.

_99 botellas de sidra en la pared_

_¡99 botellas de sidra!_

_Si a una de esas sidra le ocurre caer,_

_98 botellas de sidra en la pared._

Y todos suspiraron al ver lo largo que seria el viaje.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luego de unas horas de escuchar la canción y las muchas repeticiones y cuando termino esta, tomo respiración para otra y le pusieron una pesuña en la boca.

"Por favor te ruego que pares de una vez, no creo soportar otras 99 botellas mas"- dijo muy cansado bright dawn luego hacer lo que todos lo ponis querían hacer- "ademas creo que ya encontramos algo"- dijo apuntando a lo que parecía un montón de casas que estaban en los arboles.

"saben, tengo un muy mal presentimiento de este lugar"- dijo muy preocupada twilight al al encontrarse con esta aldea.

"y debería, porque este este es la aldea del clan sombra"- dijo zap e inmediatamente se vieron rodeados por los miembros de la aldea quienes salieron de las sombras e empezaron a gruñir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

y con eso termine el verdadero primer episodio, espero que les guste y en lo posible comenten sobre el, y para que sepan, el clan sombra lo hago en referencia a una serie que se llama _slug terra_ o bajo terra que me agrada, y que haré mas de una referencia a alguna cosa que me gusta a través de la historia.


End file.
